


We shall meet again

by maevelin



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Black Romance, Dark, Dark Character, F/M, Horror, Psychological Horror, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Vampire Sex, Vampire Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevelin/pseuds/maevelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My brother never lets go of what belongs to him. Klaus has stored us in coffins and kept us with him as he traveled the earth for decades...If you ask me in his twisted way this was a sign of affection. In his mind this was his way to keep those that he loved safe and near him...After a millennia he opened his heart again. He cares about you Caroline..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We shall meet again my love

_**We shall meet again** _

_._

_._

_._

_With each other till the end_ _ο_ _f time..._

_Still see the promise in your eyes…_   
_Even when you sleep…_

_._

_._

_._

" _My brother never lets go of what belongs to him…_

_Klaus has stored us in coffins and kept us with him as he traveled the earth for decades. If you ask me in his twisted way this was a sign of affection. In his mind this was his way to keep those that he loved safe and near him._

_After a millennia he opened his heart again, well Caroline I don't know why but he cares about you and maybe a stake would kill you, but if nothing else my brother has always been resourceful."_

Rebekah had warned her centuries ago.

Caroline has been with Klaus for centuries now. He had stopped being Klaus for her. Now he was her Nik.

He was there for her when, after her mother's death, she had turned her emotions off and he was the only one that had been able to get through to her. Against her will he had locked her away in one of his mansions in the Alps and for months he kept trying to get her to turn her emotions on. He didn't compel her, but he kept trying. He was gentle and forceful, irritating and unrelenting and all that because he admired her humanity. He was the one that comforted her after all those painful feelings came rushing back in waves.

After she regained her human emotions she found something in him that like gravity was pulling her close. She stayed with him, first for some months, then for some years and eventually for almost 500 centuries.

He never broke a promise, he never compelled her and he always respected her.

He showed her the world and he kept her close to him. He showed her that there was a side of him that would always remain cruel, but also showed her that he still had a heart; A heart that now belonged to her.

For centuries he kept his word, he had promised never to lie to her. Sometimes he would manipulate or bend the truth, but he had never lied.

Until the moment that he found out that another doppelganger had surfaced. Until the moment she realized she had lost him. He started keeping secrets from her and he was turning back into the obsessed man he used to be. To the man that repulsed her and that she feared.

Many would say that he had never changed, not truly, but she knew better. The man that was holding her, making love to her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear with his melodic voice was not evil. The man that showed her the genuine beauty in the world, that kept drawing her for centuries and that would smile with her at her neurotic issues could not be evil.

But now Nik was gone and Klaus was back and he was ready to destroy lives again.

But she could not allow that to happen. Not when his doppelganger looked so much like Elena. Not when Elijah, Stefan and even Damon had pleaded with her to help them change Klaus's mind. Not when she was afraid that all that meant that Nik, _her Nik_ , was losing his humanity and then she would lose him. Because when she lost her humanity they grew closer to each other, but if Nik would lose his humanity then they would grow apart.

The moment that she gave him her ultimatum was when she knew that she lost him. He had slipped through her fingers and she didn't even notice. Klaus was back with a vengeance.

She had never done such a thing before, but this time she was determined, he had to make his choice and he couldn't have it both ways, it would be either her or his hybrid obsession

She should have known better. Klaus would never let her go and he would never let go of his obsession to create an army of hybrids either.

He had promised never to hurt her again and now he was breaking his promise in the worse way possible.

He wasn't letting her go; he was keeping her with him. After all the centuries they spent together he considered her to be his family, his wife, his possession. And that meant forever and always neither she liked it or not.

He was holding her from her waist, supporting her weight as the potion he had slipped in her drink was running through her veins. She was losing consciousness as he picked her up, carried her through the corridors and then put her inside an open coffin.

He had planned everything and she now understood that all this time in his mind this must have been a possibility in case she would ever try to leave him.

She wanted to plead with him not to do this to her, but she was just weakly mumbling words that refused to come out of her mouth as Klaus was telling her that in end all would be alright. His words were promising her a bright future after the nightmare would end.

She could barely keep her eyes open and she whimpered as he placed an enchanted pendant around her neck. Dread was consuming her. He was doing to her what he had done to his siblings so many times in the past.

He was locking her into a coffin. She couldn't even make a sound anymore as his lips caressed hers into a soothing and terrifying farewell kiss. Her skin was turning cold. Her body was rapidly mummifying and she felt like she was slowly losing herself into an abyss.

"We shall meet again, my love," he said as he caressed her hair like only a tender lover would.

"When this is all over we will be together again. I promise," he whispered as a single tear slowly fell down on his cheek.

Her eyes fluttered, his image blurring and eventually her eyelids closed; she wanted to find a way to beg him not to do this to her, but she couldn't even move. She was paralyzed. Darkness enveloped her as she heard the lid of the coffin closing. She could only hear her own heartbeat slowing down. She was trapped in the dark and everything was fading. There was no noise or air. Stillness and inertia.

The last thing she heard in her mind before she lost her senses and herself into an endless dreamless slumber was the echo of Rebekah's words from centuries ago…

" _Klaus has stored us in coffins and kept us with him as he traveled the earth for decades…in his twisted way this was a sign of affection….In his mind this was his way to keep those that he loved safe and near him…_

… _After a millennia he opened his heart again, he cares about you Caroline…_

… _my brother never lets go what belongs to him…"_

_._

_._

_._

… _So I say, goodnight sweet girl…_

_._

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Song : James Marsters : Goodnight sweet girl
> 
> \- Many thanks to my amazing beta Anastasia Dreams!


	2. Your voice is calling me closer

_**We shall meet again (part 2 _ Your voice is calling me closer)** _

_._

_._

_._

_And then it draws me far away  
When darkness lays her crimson cloak_ _._

…

_And so it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night_

_._

_._

_._

_(Present day __

_600 years to the future)_

_._

_._

_They say that when you die all your life, all your memories pass through your eyes._

She always wondered if that was true or not. So when Katherine had killed her all those centuries ago she had got her answer. No memories, no images, no sounds. Just despair and terror.

There were no words to explain what was happening to her. Time was standing still and she felt like she was standing in the in-between. Sometimes there were some thoughts, sometimes there were some feelings. Sometimes she could feel her body trying to fight through the bloodlust, resisting that induced sleep. But then she was floating again. There was no matter, there was no creation, everything was a form of chaos. She felt cold and alone. It was like she was a ghost trapped in a limbo. Then she wasn't feeling anything. Time didn't matter. It could have been seconds or centuries.

This place was silent, everything was standing still and it was the definition of nothingness. The place where no hell or heaven existed. And she was trapped in there.

He had killed her and he had trapped her into a coffin, between life and death and it was then that she realized that they were right after all. You do see your life passing in front of your eyes. But you have to truly die in order for that to happen and she did. Because he didn't just take her life, he took her trust, her soul.

He betrayed her and still when her eyes closed all she could see was him.

_They say that when you cross the line between the world of the living and the world of the dead you can only take with you one thing. The one thing that you close dear in your heart._

She took his memory…she took the sound of his voice…

.

.

_**300 hundred years ago…** _

_._

_._

_She always loved the sound of his voice. She was enchanted by the lyrical sound. He would speak and she would listen. His voice could change and create so many emotions to anyone that would listen to him. He was a whisperer, a sorcerer at heart with his voice being his dark magic._

_She still couldn't believe that she had fallen for him and for that sensual voice of his._

_She knew that she would always be haunted by that sound._

_She would sleep and his voice would follow her into her dreams and her nightmares._

_She would close her eyes when she was in his arms and lose herself in that beautiful voice. No song or melody could bring such comfort and restlessness into her heart._

_He would confess his love and his passion and he would whisper in her ears when they were making love in that sweet voice. He would whisper lullabies and stories. He would confide in her his secrets and reveal his memories and she would always be there to listen._

_He would give her the world, he would show her all the miracles this mother earth had buried inside her womb and yet all she would ask was one more story._

… _Tell me a story…she would ask and he would indulge…like he was doing now…_

_She was lying over his chest as their bodies were tangled in silk sheets and he was caressing her hair._

_Sometimes in the past she would cringe, thinking that those hands had ripped hearts, had tortured and had caused so much pain. But after walking on this earth for so many years she now knew that nothing was black or white. There were endless shades of grey and uncountable colors. His hands could cause pain, but also give pleasure._

_His soul was tormented, but also knew about beauty._

_Every beast has a human heart and so does a man that could be a dark prince and a monster at the same time._

_He loved telling her stories of doomed lovers, but even more he loved promising her the ever after. Maybe she should be afraid of that promise. Maybe it was a warning. Maybe it was his way of telling her that now that they were together there would be no turning back. It was forever. Even if their love would eventually be doomed._

" _Endymion was the mortal son of Zeus and worked as a shepherd, which he found utterly dreary. He was also incredibly handsome, of course."_

" _Of course," she said laughing and felt his chest rising and falling in silent laughter too._

_She closed her eyes and he kept telling her the story of the goddess of the moon and of her eternal lover._

" _One night, as he was walking aimlessly, he was stunned to see a beautiful," he spread kisses along her jaw line "and radiant," soft kisses on her neck as he paused with each word that fell from his lips._ _She knew that he meant these words more to describe her than anyone else._ _He continued, "woman approach."_

" _This was Selene, the goddess of the Moon, and when her soft gaze lingered on Endymion's form she fell hopelessly in love with him."_

_At his words she smiled and her eyes shone. He had her full attention and his voice was putting her under his spell._

" _But she was immortal, and he wasn't, so in order to have him forever, she pleaded with Zeus to put him in an eternal sleep, which he did, and so Endymion never grew old or …died."_

_Caroline avoided looking at him. She didn't know why, but the way he was telling her this story was making her feel uneasy._

" _And every night, Selene visited him in his dreams, and she bore him 50, yes love 50 daughters, each more beautiful than the last," he said and claimed her lips in a possessive kiss._

_For some reason she didn't respond this time._

_Klaus looked at her with curiosity. His eyes boring into her soul._

" _What's wrong love?"_

_She moved a little bit in his arms, but he held her close. Somehow that possessive gesture suffocated her this time._

" _How could she do that to him?" she asked while she feared the question._

_Klaus smirked at that. It was times like this that she would feel chills run through her veins. Sometimes his look had something eerie inside. It was in those moments that instinctively she would think of him not as Nik, but as Klaus. And she could feel that he knew it and he derived a twisted satisfaction from these moments._

" _Sometimes in order to keep what you love you get desperate," he told her in a more demanding tone._

_She swallowed, but didn't back down._

" _She cursed him, she put him in a…" she stopped abruptly realizing what had almost slipped her lips and looked elsewhere, anywhere but him._

" _In a coffin sweetheart?" he completed her phrase in an unemotional icy tone._

_She held her breath. They had never addressed that subject. She loved him, but she could never understand how he could do something like that to the people he claimed to love. It was easier pretending that she didn't have such thoughts._

" _In an eternal sleep," she challenged him and he laughed. His laughter was cold and demented and she just wanted it to stop._

" _I can relate," he told her and she froze._

_He pinned her under him and his touch wasn't gentle anymore. His kisses were rough on her skin and his hands kept holding her in place._

" _Some things are eternal sweetheart, Selene would not her lover go, she would never think of living her eternity without him, she pleaded with the king of the Gods, she changed Endymion's fate and she gave herself completely to him even while knowing that he was beneath her and… she claimed him as her soulmate. Her love was forever and sometimes you hurt those that you love because you can't exist without them in your life. Because the alternative is worse than death."_

_His voice was a faint whisper, but he couldn't have been louder._

_This time he just savagely took her. The gentle lover wasn't there. He spread her legs and in a rough punishing movement that caused her sudden pain he buried himself inside of her._

" _Selene gave him immortality," he told her as he kept causing painful fire to rise over her sensitive skin._

_His eyes locked on hers as his hands gripped her arms even harder forcing bruises on her skin, the bones on the verge of cracking._

" _She gave him everything!" There was something ferocious in his blue orbs that turned darker._

" _He belonged to her!" He never had to claim her before; she had always given herself to him without holding back. This time was different. Desperation arose between them. His body was engraving its possessive claim on hers._

_In a frenzy he started moving harder and harder inside of her without taking his gaze from her and her eyes filled with tears. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kept moving faster and faster. A part of her relished in the pain. His monstrous side was waking up hers._

_Teeth and nails were scrapping against her skin and everywhere it would break and bleed his tongue would viciously suck. He didn't bite her with fangs, but he didn't have too. The need that he was igniting inside her was a far worse poison._

" _Some lovers are always and forever Caroline, and they_ _ **never**_ _leave!" he said as he let his hybrid strength take over. She could barely keep up. His face was coming closer to hers with each brutal thrust and she could see danger in those eyes. His barbaric moves were punishing her and declaring his absolute dominance over her._

_Short breaths and her body was screaming in desire and pain, powerless, and she completely surrendered. For the first time, she could feel how much stronger he was compared to her strength and that he must have always been holding back._

_In his every movement her pain was growing and the need for release was getting wilder._

_And then his frantic moves abruptly stopped, his weight wasn't crushing her anymore and the slow seduction begun._

_He let go of her hands and caressed her swollen breasts eliciting a moan from her lips. His tongue laved her nipples, teasing and gently biting and he stilled the movements of his hips until he felt her accommodate to his size._

_He put his wrist on her mouth and she gently bit him and as his blood flooded her mouth they became one in the most personal way they could. Her pain vanished as if it was never there and her body became a sensual invitation for him._

_Her long legs locked around him in an even more unrelenting grip and she knew that if he was human she would have crushed his bones. Her need was untamed now. Her whole body was throbbing. Her flesh tainted with lust._

_Now every touch was causing her nerves to explode into roaring flames. He was softly biting, lazily kissing, delicately stroking. He would seduce and kiss her like there was no tomorrow._

" _ **They would never even dare to try …**_ _" he whispered to her and for a moment fear and pleasure combined in a deadly mixture._

_It was the first time that his voice wasn't soothing. The first time that she didn't feel safe in his arms._

_His voice was a signal of danger now._

_Maybe she should listen to it, but as ripples of pleasure claimed her body and mind she couldn't think of anything else but him._

_In that moment she knew that she would never leave him._

" _Always and forever my love…" his voice was angelic again and the demons had fled away…_

_._

_._

His voice was what she took with her. His voice was now bringing her back.

Heat flooded to her every nerve, muscle and bone. She was rapidly returning to life even though dark fog was still clouding her mind.

She was always in the between and she now didn't know if this was reality or a lie. But the pain was too real. She could feel her body screaming in suffering, her eyes refusing to open. She could feel light behind her eyelids. Her skin was turning warmer and warmer.

She could feel excruciating pain and a bloodlust that she had never felt before. She was coming alive.

Her senses were betraying her and then she could hear that voice again. The same voice that haunted her in her dreams. The same voice that was always there with her, never leaving her alone.

This time his voice wasn't a deadly lullaby that was pulling her into her sleeping torment. It was clear, it was a hot breath into her ear. It was calling her closer…

" _Time to wake up sweetheart…"_ he said and he gently took the pendant off her neck and secured it in his pocket. It was their time to meet again.

She gasped and her eyes shot open.

_The beloved had just woken up from her eternal sleep following her lover's voice._ _Now all that was left was the always and forever part of a story that might have been real, but was never meant to have a fairytale ending._

_._

_._

_._

_A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon_

… _  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn_ __  


_._

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Song : The Mystic's dream by Loreena McKennitt
> 
> \- The story of Selene and Endymion is part of the Greek Mythology.
> 
> \- Many thanks to my beta Anastasia Dreams!


	3. Tranlations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Shall Meet Again is now translated in German and Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the writers that translated my story into their respective languages.

  * **German** Translation can be found here: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/51cb3d7d000289dd35ec7c4f/1/Autorisierte-Ubersetzung-We-shall-meet-again



 

  * **Russian** Translation can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3363135




End file.
